


Awkward

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piz and Mac have an awkward conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward

"You're in love with Veronica aren't you?" Mac's voice was even as she queried Piz from her seat behind her lap top. His face screwed up in a pretty hilarious mix of awkwardness and fear.

"No. No, of course not, I mean." He paused. "Why, has she said something?"

Mac grinned, amused.

"No, but it's not difficult to notice, I'm pretty used to spotting the signs. You're not the first one to fall head over heals for Veronica Mars." Her grin turned wry. "Nor even close to the most interesting."

Piz's face went blank for a second before he spluttered.

'You? What? But..."

Mac laughed.


End file.
